New Friend
by eh-eh.mykal
Summary: Haruhis friend Kari moves up from Osaka to attend Ouran. I made is a one-shot, but if i get 10 reviews asking, I can add more and make it a story. R&R!


**Haruhi:**

_Dear Mom,_

_It's been a few weeks since Anne Suoh went back to France. I was pretty sad to see her go because I knew that Tamaki was sad, as well as Uncle Suoh._

_Yes, I've begun called the chairman Uncle, as he'd requested a while back-back in the beginning. It wasn't easy to call him Uncle, but Tamaki had been there, and his face had lit up. I'd never seen him so happy since, well, early that day when Uncle Suoh had smiled at Tamas' words._

_"Father, I'd like to formally introduce you two. This is Haruhi Fujioka, my girlfriend."_

_I'd blushed, of course, which only made Tamaki glow a bit more and smile a bit wider._

_It's been a few weeks since Tama and I started going out. He basically told me from the beginning that I needed to tell him if anything was wrong, and I'd agreed. I had, in turn, told him that he was the man of the relationship. I'd initially thought that he would shrival into his corner of woe, but he'd smiled, and nodded, taking the leadership role of the relationship. He does a pretty good job at it too. He's also really sweet. He's always telling me that he loves me, and I'm telling him the same. He's always hugging me, and brushing my hair out of my face, then touching my cheek. When he dropped me off at home today after school, walking me to the door as alway, he'd held my hair back and touched his lips to mine. It had been a small kiss, but it had been enough._

_Mom, I think I'm old enough to be this way. Sixteen, is old enough, right? You were older when you started seeing Dad, but you'd seen other guys too right? Romantically, I mean? I'm not too young to be with someone, right? I love Tamaki, but I keep wanting to get your approval, and I can't because you aren't here. It makes me sad, but I know that if you didn't like him, you'd tell me. Dad has made it clear that he doesn't like Tama, but that he wants me to be happy, even if he doesn't like the guy. Dad is always telling me that you would feel the same way, but, well, I don't know._

_I just don't want you to disaprove. I love Tamaki, and I love being with him and all, but, yeah._

_I hope you'll give me a sign of your thoughts soon, and I wish you well, and I know you wish the same back._

_I'm going to bring Tama to your grave tomorrow so that you guys can officially meet. _

_I love you so much, Mom. So much._

_~Haruhi_

_P.S. Kari decided to come up to Tokyo and attend Ouran next week, so I'm super excited._

It had been a while since I'd written Mom a letter. I used to do it all the time, right before I went to bed. However, I'd had some spare time and frantic thoughts this morning and had decided to write to her before going to school. Folding the letter, I got up off the floor. I grabbed the metal bowl under my desk and went out to the back deck. Dad was at work, so I had this moment to myself.

Inside the bowl was a book of matches. I rested the bowl on the ledge, and placed the folded letter inside. I struck a match and dropped it on the letter. I watched as the letter was slowly consumed by the flames. Smoke and ashes flew toward the sky, and got swept away in a breeze. When it was all gone, I blow out the flames and threw the remaining dust into the air where it followed the rest.

I had always burned the letters. Mom was in heaven, and I wanted to give the letter, not jnust trust that she could see while I wrote. I liked being alone when I burned the letters, because I felt like it was a personal time between just Mom and me. It gave me peace. I knew that Mom would get the letter soon, and I hoped that she would return something.

Smiling, I took the bowl inside and poured water on it, setting it in the sink. As I did, there was a knock on my front door.

I grabbed my bag, and went to answer it. Tamaki stood, leaning against the door frame, his limo down on the street.

He smiled lovingly at me as I locked the door and closed it. Setting my bag down against it, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down to my level, pressing my lips to his. His lips were soft and warm, and tasted like honey and coffee, which I knew came from butter and honey toast and a mug of coffee with lots of sugar and some milk. He responded immediatly, pressing me against the door I'd just exited, and lacing his fingers with my hair. I ran my fingers through his hair as well, and loved the way it was soft and cool from the wind.

I'm the one who broke it, needing air. It was the second time I'd kissed someone on the lips, ever, in my entire life. I loved it. I loved Tamaki.

He leaned his head down and was breathing heavy, like me. He whispered in my ear, "I love you." I smiled and told him, "I love you too."

Soon thereafter, we went down to him limo and drove to school.

"So if your friend still coming to our school?" Tamaki asked as we neared the school. "Kari, right?"

I nodded. "Yup. She's coming next week. I'm so excited. I love Kari so much."

Kari had been my good from from my first year of middle school. During third year, she'd moved to Osaka. Dad had said that she could live with us if she wanted to come to Ouran, where she had been offered a full scholorship-not that she needed it. She was rich. He brother had wanted to go to the all boys school down in Osaka, and her parents had taken her with them. She'd always had exelent grades, and went beyond straight A's. She did, well, what ever came out above A. I'd done a bit of that, but not like her.

I was a bit jumpy just thinking about it!

**Kari: pronounced with an 'o' as in the 'aw' in 'law' like Tyes little sister on Digimon**

I would have liked to tell Haruhi that I was coming early, but I kind of wanted to see her face when she saw my in her class on a regular Wednesday. Dad had dropped me off, so she had no idea. Daddy-aka Ranka, Haruhis Dad-knew, since I'd dropped my stuff off before Haruhi was awake. He'd stashed it all in his room so that Haru didn't know. Dad had then taken me to breakfast, and bought me a homemade-looking bento box, then given me money to put in the lunch account for the next day. I knew that Ouran wouldn't have bento. I also knew that this bento was not going to be nearly as good as Haruhis bento.

Dad had walked my to my classroom just as people had started arriving. The teacher had been talking to a student, and boy, when we'd walked in. They were quickly finshed, however, so I got to talk to her fast.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm Kari Cresent," I told her. "I'm new."

She smiled. "Well Ms. Cresent, it's wonderful to meet you and I welcome you to our school. Call me Yuki. Do you know anyone here, or should I call up a guide?" She reached slightly toward a phone on her desk.

"Nope. I know someone."

"May I ask whom?"

"Haruhi Fujioka."

Yuki grinned, nodding. "Fine girl. I'll never understand why she and her club want her to look like a boy though. Something about a debt I believe. I have nothing about cross dressers, but I think it's odd that they've turned so many girls into unknowing lesbians."

"yeah. Haru said it had something to do with a debt. She never told the girls she was a boy though. They just all assume it." I shrugged. I'd found it odd, but it didn't matter.

Yuki told me to wait in the hidden hall for a few moments, and I did, saying goodbye to Dad. Once the halls were quiet, I would go out into the hall and wait for her to tell me to come in.

When she finally called me in, I stepped inside, and heard several intakes of breath.

"Everyone, this is Kari. She's new and this is her first day." She gestured to me, and most of the class nodded. Most of the guys stared at me.

I knew what they were seeing-a pretty girl that was foreign looking. Mom had come from America, and i had taken after her as far as looks go. I had light, creamy skin, ice-blue american-round eyes, and long, emerald hair-dyed of course. I have a nice figure, thin, but filled out. My uniform was differant from the lemon-dress girls, and was more like the boys. I had the same jacket and tie, but the jacket was opened and I wore a white tank top, that wasn't see through because I'm not a whore. My skirt was the same shade as the boys pants, but it was floor-length and bearly revealed my black canvas converse-like wedge-heels. The shoes had buckles instead of laces, and, fastened onto on of the buckles was a star shaped key chain with a BK on it, which stands for Bill Kaolitz, lead singer of Tokio Hotel, best german band ever. My book bag was a tan colored canvas messenger bag with little things on it. Rocky Horror Picture Show lips, Pokemons' Team Rocket 'R', a Flyleaf logo-american band-and the Tokio Hotel logo. I think I did a good job making an impression on everyone.

Just as Yuki was about to tell me where to sit, a cute boy stood up and glomped me. I realized that it was Haruhi. SHE'D CUT HER HAIR! She would die after school. I knew it was her because I could feel her boobs when she hugged me. She probably didn't fully hug people very often. How sad.

"Haru!" I gasped as her hug knocked the wind out of me.

"Kari! You said you wouldn't be here until next week!"

"I wanted to surprise you," I grinned, pulling back.

My seat ended up being beside Haruhi in the back. She'd been smooshed between two hot twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, and look relieved to only have one on a side. It was Kaoru on her side. Hikaru on my side. He'd winked at me in the middle of class, and I'd smiled back.

I'd made a new friend.

**Okay. So I can keep this a ONE-SHOT, unless people want me to add more-which is cool with me. To continue, I'll need at least 10 reviews saying to add more. **

**~eh-eh~**


End file.
